That One Night
by DangerDarkess
Summary: Amu waits for her date with Tadase...When she sees him, she sees him with another girl...What will Amu do?
1. Chapter 1

Amu was out on her balcony, watching the could still clearly remember the time when they had defeated was less than a month dragged on, as had been so kind to her the past couple of weeks…And tonight she was hoping that Tadase would kiss would make her life perfect.

"Thinking about the Kiddie King, hm?" A voice called from turned to see Ikuto sitting on the railing.

"Stop calling him that." She said angrily, and Ikuto smirked.

"What do you want, anyway?I have to get ready for a date with Tadase." Amu asked, grabbing her jacket.

"You'll never realize the truth." Ikuto muttered, and grabbed Amu's hand.

"What truth?That you're a pervert? I already realized, thanks." Amu said and jerked her hand turned and headed for the sighed.

As Amu walked down the street leading to Tadase's house, she randomly wondered where her Charas looked up as she saw Tadase, but stopped as he saw another girl with had long brown hair similar to Rima' eyes were the unusual color of red, and she was wearing a long, black silk Amu noticed most of all was that she was holding Tadase's hand, and they were looking at each other fondly.

_I Who is she, and what is she doing with Tadase? _I Amu wondered, and hid in the bushes to listen to their conversation.

"Thanks for today, be back in a few hours." The girl said and kissed the kiss, Tadase smiled at her and she walked away.

_Who is she, and why did she call him Tadase-koi?Shes not his girlfriend, I am…Arent I?_ Amu wondered.

She peeked out and looked at face was bright red,and he looked as if he were in a suddenly hit had been cheating on couldn't be a relative, or even a close had another turned and ran back home, tears pouring down her never wanted to see him some part of her kept telling herself that shed eventually have to tell tried so hard not to cry,but failed at it.

Amu opened the door and went thanked God that her parents weren't home they were, they'd probably make her feel worse.

Amu headed really hoped Ikuto wasn't there couldn't let herself be seen like took a deep breathe and opened her bedroom was lying on her bed, reading a magazine Amu had recently looked up when she entered.

"Oh, you're back you have a good time with the Kiddie King?" Ikuto asked, still looking in the magazine.

".." Amu said, trying not to could Tadase do that to her?How could he go behind her back and do something so sickening?

"Hey, you've been crying," Ikuto said, pointing to her was covered in tears. "Did Tadase dump you or something?" Ikuto asked.

"N-No." Amu said, still fighting back the tears that were rushing to her eyes.

"Amu-chan!" Miki turned to see Miki,Su,Ran and Dia looking to her, horror-struck. "There was a girl at Tadase's house!And..and.." Ran said, panting. "And he left a note for you, desu." Su said and handed a envelope to could imagine what was inside.

"Tadase-kun went somewhere with her." Dia added.

Amu opened the read,

_I Dear Amu,_

_Im sorry but I have to cancel our came up and im unable to make it.I hope you understand._

_-Tadase _

The charas looked at one another and left, leaving Amu and Ikuto alone looked at Amu.

"What does it say?" Ikuto asked, curious. Amu shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, and went to go sit next to wondered why he hadn't left yet.

"Why are you still here?" Amu asked.

"No you want me to leave?" Ikuto retorted. "Im sure you don't want to be alone after Tadase dumped you, hmm?" Ikuto said.

"H-he didn't dump me, you baka." Amu said, and her voice couldn't take it thinking, she threw her arms around Ikuto and started was shocked by her reaction, but didn't say anything.

After about five minutes of crying, Ikuto sighed.

"You know you're going to ruin my shirt if you keep this up." He heard a door slam and looked up instinctively.

"Amu, you're parents are don't want them to come up and check on you because of your bawling, do you?' Ikuto pressed, and slowly got grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in his a moment, she looked up.

"S-Sorry." She said, letting go and taking a step back. "I didn't mean for that to happen…Its just.." Amu heard her parents coming up, and noticed that Amu was about to start crying was he supposed to do?

Without thinking he grabbed her arm and set her down on the rushed to turn off the light, and was about to go out to the balcony when Amu whispered, "Ikuto..I guess that..for tonight..You have permission to stay." Amu said gravely, as the words were dragged out of smirked, and got into her pink little bed, and threw the sheets over both of them.

Amu's dad came looked around.

"Amu?We heard crying..Are you alright?" He asked.

Neither Ikuto or Amu said anything.

Amu's dad went out to the balcony and gazed at the sky for a shivered.

"Whats wrong?" Ikuto whispered softly.

"Its c-cold." Amu moved a bit closer to Ikuto."Don't get any ideas." Amu said, as she saw Ikuto's shocked face.

Amu's dad heard the last part, and walked over to her hovered around it for a looked at Ikuto would her dad say if he saw them like this?


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter Two

The Discovery

Amu shut her eyes, as she felt her dad yank off the dad let out a surprised gasp, and took a step back.

"Amu?!Who-Who is that boy?!What where you just doing..!?" He said, and nearly ran out the door and practically flew down the stairs, calling something inaudible for Amu to looked at Ikuto and realized he just as shocked as she was going to happen now? Her parents wouldn't trust her 'd probably watch her twenty-four shivered at the thought and sat up.

Amu could barely hear her dad over exaggerating knew that if her mom found out, this would be the second time she had found her with Ikuto…But this time it was worse, considering the fact that they weren't home.

Suddenly, Amu thought of looked at cocked his head to the side."What?" he asked.

"Ikuto, Character Change and go out the window, the way you came in."

"Why would I do that?Your dad still saw what he saw."

"My mom thinks he's crazy time she'll think he's nuts."

Ikuto laughed silently. I Gosh, I hate it when he does looks so damn cute and- WAIT what am I saying!? /I Amu thought, and shook her signaled for Ikuto to air-kissed her goodbye and jumped down from the balcony.

"Pervert." Amu whispered under her heard her mom calling her to go downstairs.

"Amu, what happened?" Her mom asked, sipping her tea.

"Nothing Happened.I was sleeping, and Papa woke me up."

"He said he saw you with a boy."

"I wasn't with anyone."

"Amu, he cant freak out like that over something that's not tell me the truth and I promise I wont get mad."

"I told you, there was no one up there but you believe that boys could-..fly out a window then fine." Amu forced the last bit of words out, and crossed her let out a didn't like lying to her parents, but else could she do?The truth would make it worse.

Her mom sighed."I guess it does seem a little weird, doesn't it? Maybe you're father is going nuts after all." She chuckled. "Go back to sleep."

Amu went up the stairs and sat on her knew he was still there.

"Ikuto, you can come out, its over." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He whispered in her turned around to face him. I How in the world did he do that? /I

"Your family is sooo annoying." He complained, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, you really have 're much more prettier now than you were a month ago." Ikuto said, and her face lit up a light shade of laughed."You make it so easy to tease you." He murmured. Amu shook his arms off.

"Shut up." Amu said to him, trying to sound voice came out laughed silently.

"Floor or Bed?" He asked, already knowing the crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"You know." She said, annoyed.

"Mm'kay then."

Ikuto jumped onto the bed and curled up, hugging her opened one eye to see Amu's his surprise, she was smiling.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ikuto asked and sat put his hand on her forehead.

"Its been a looong night." Amu said and laid down on her bed, and Ikuto switched to the floor.

"Night." he said.

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------The Next Morning---------------------------

Amu yawned and flipped over on her bed, and landed on something moaned.

"Get off of me!" He mumbled under her and threw her off.

Amu shook her head in confusion.

"Err, Sorry Ikuto." She said.

"That's the second time it up and you'll end up killing me with your massive weight." He said and cracked his back.

"Hey-Wait, second time?" Amu asked curiously.

"Yeah, second. You talk in your sleep, you know."

"I-I do?What did I say?"

"'Ikuto, Ikuto.' All last time I heard you say it you fell on me." He mumbled.

Amu felt her face heat looked up to his caught her with a gaze, and she tore her face away quickly.

"Um well, yeah, uh..Err..I don't know what to say." She mumbled.

Ikuto smiled at her.

"How about you pay me back?"

"Pay you back?How?" She mumbled, and looked up into his eyes.

"Like this."

Ikuto leaned closer to was hypnotized by his eyes, so was locked in place.

I Why am I not stopping this?I don't like Ikuto this way..So why don't I push him away from me? Come on body, WORK!/I

Their lips barely brushed up against each other when Miki and Dia came through the window, calling, "Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" Amu pulled back instinctively, and felt her face get looked up at Dia.

"What?"

"Tadase-kun is outside,~desu!" Su squealed from behind Miki.

Amu looked at gave a slight nod, and Amu got breathe in and looked at turned and headed opened the door, there he was.

" Morning,Amu-chan." Tadase said sweetly.

"Umm…Morning?Whats going on?"

"I came to apologize for yesterday.I mean, for canceling the date and all."

"Um-" Amu began, but Su cut her off.

"We saw what you did, was that woman you were with?" Su said angrily. I That's out of character. /I Amu thought.

"Hmm?What woman?" Tadase asked, confused.

"The one from know, the one you were holding hands with and Ikissing/I." Su spat emphasized the word "kissing".

"Ohh…You mean Ruka?I can -"

"Shes your girlfriend?" This time it was Miki who answered.

"Guys.." Amu turned to Tadase and eyed him with a cold expression. "Talk."

"She won a contest of some won a day with the prince, or me as you'd put it.I was dragged all around the town all day."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Miki asked suspiciously.

"Well, she actually kissed me." Tadase stopped and looked at his phone.

"Well according to this, my dad needs me home Amu." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Tadase." She muttered as she saw him run went inside and headed charas followed.

"That was strange." Miki whispered to Ran.

"Yeah, it was." Ran said.

"Especially the fact she didn't call him Tadase-kun." Miki whispered.

"You cant blame her." Dia added.

Amu opened the door to her room and quickly wiped her cheek , who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, looked up.

"What did the Kiddy King want?" He asked.

I He..he just forgot about before, huh? Well, that's Ikuto for you. /I Amu thought.

"Oh nothing." Amu mumbled went to go sit next to Ikuto.

"So..Uh.." She began, but was cut off by her cell phone's jumped into Ikuto's arms.

"My, you do scare easily, don't you?" He said and laughed. Amu angrily flipped open her cell was a text from read,

I Yo Amu me and Nagihiko are going to go watch Halloween come along? /I

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, peering over her shoulder.

" going to go see a scary movie."

"I thought you didn't like those."

"I don't, but Rima drags me all over the loves laughing at my reaction to them." Amu said smirked.

"What if I tag along?" He murmured in her shivered and Ikuto laughed. "Id love to see you scared for a change."

Amu blushed and pried Ikutos arms off her.

"Hmm, too scared, eh?" Ikuto said teasingly.

" if you want." She moment she said it she regretted it.

"Okay then." Ikuto said and picked her up chara changed and started jumping from building to building until they reached the movie flailing arms were a sign for him to put her down.

"There's Rima and Nagi." Amu said, and pointed to were standing right next to each other, looking and Ikuto went up to greet them.

"Oh, you're that boy we saved before..Ikuto, was it?" Nagihiko said.

"Yeah." Ikuto said, smirking.

"Amu, why arent you here with Tadase?" Rima asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he couldn't make it." Amu said. I Its so hard to lie to Rima..She always knows when im lying. /I

"Oh…Alright." Rima said, her voice dull.


	4. Chapter 4

---After They Had Bought their tickets, Rima,Nagihiko,Ikuto and Amu sat down in the theater.------

"This is going to be fun." Ikuto started to worry.

I Rima and Nagi are over there..Im alone next to Ikuto…I cant act scared or he'll never let me hear the end of it. /I

The lights went out and the movie had been to enough movies like this before to know the beginning always the quiet, then BAM someone gets looked at Ikuto who was about to fall asleep.

" is booorrriinnngg..Oh, here we go." He muttered and sat knew this was the part when it would go pressed back on her seat.A guy with a hockey mask came out and stabbed a woman, and her blood churling screams echoed off the walls of the reached for something to was.. looked up and saw she had grabbed Ikuto's hand by mistake.

"Oooh..Im..uhh…sorry." She whispered and let go of turned around quickly before he could see her laughed softly.

"Aww come on, this is a kiddie 't tell me you're scared." He shook her head but refused to look at him focused on watching the wouldn't happen again.

As the movie dragged on, Amu pressed more and more against her one point she covered her eyes with her looked at her and laughed silently.

"if you're so scared, then you can have my hand back." He murmured and grabbed her she could object, some fat lady in the front row screamed and she squeezed his hand felt her face go red.

"Not so bad, hmm?" Ikuto murmured and leaned towards her slightly.

The movie finally ended, and Amu realized she hadn't let go of Ikuto's hand all let go as soon as it finished and the credits rolled.

"Umm..thanks." Amu mumbled to him.

"Don't mention it." He said cheerfully. "That was the most boring movie ever."

"Well it was for you." Amu mumbled and looked away from his gaze.

"Since when did you two become to close?" Nagihiko questioned.

_Oh no._ Amu now?


End file.
